Gerome Rosanne
Gerome Rosanne is a character in Fire Emblem Awakening AU. Backstory Gerome was born on 9/1 2611 in. His parents Cherche and Virion had him out of drunken one-night stand. He was a shy if happy child. Endduma 1 2611 Personality Distant so he won’t be hurt again, thinks meddling with time travel is futile/ destiny can’t be changed (basically just in this because the only people he cares about are doing this), wears the mask to help keep his distance/hide his emotions easier, stoic, knows he’s not a “group meeting” person, feels he’s a “wolf who only deals in death”, also wears the mask because he thinks it looks cool, Sleeping hcs: worst sleeper of the army, Wants Strengths: encourages others to think over their priorities in winning the war, calm, Weaknesses: overly shy sometimes, not much of a converser, Psych: speaks in a formal manner, always training to be stronger, serious, lonely, adamant about not getting needlessly hurt again (like bonding with these other versions of his parents), Interests: Likes: Dislikes: hates wasting time, Favs: Death Quote: This was my…destiny…all along… Now I go…to join my parents… Relations Mom: was close to, got her , was very proud of, feels responsible for her death, Dad: has grown to resent him for dying since that made everything worse(not only he died, Cherche died soon after, Noire was left to her mom, Tharja started deteriorated and abusing Noire), got his sense of responsibility and loneliness, did admire him as a kid, was very proud of, Tharja: at first just saw her as a bit creepy, but after Virion died he grew to despise her for her treatment of Noire, has sworn to himself that if this other Tharja shows signs of repeating his Tharja’s behavior that he’d kill her Noire: one of the only things he openly cares for anymore, very protective/ watchful of her, may be a tad smothering, ended up becoming her rock as kids, feels he has to always be strong for her, Lucina: her self-appointed champion since childhood, devoted to her, in love with her, if it’s important to her he’ll do it/help her with it, when she says they’re both best in combat he says she’s wrong, he sees her as an inspirational leader in deeds and words, sees himself as her tool, says he cuts down any who oppose her, intends to stand by her always, wants to help her in any way he can, would gladly die for her, always admired her, Owain: not sure how to deal with his eccentric energy, usually leaves him to others, totally unaware that Owain is super jealous of him/ sees him as his rival, Inigo: a bit exasperated by him, kinda annoyed by him, sees him as immature, Brady: bond over similar taste in fashion, both not very social, appreciates his kinship with Noire, Kjelle: gives her training advice, totally oblivious to her frustration with this until she flat out tells him, didn’t know that she felt she could never catch up to him, surprised that she’s thrilled to have his approval, when she says she thinks he’s her rival he decides to reciprocate that, Cynthia: was close with as kids, would talk with her for hours about heroism, told her she was strong and graceful as a kid, kinda avoids her now since he finds it difficult to be around her now(she’s too much of a bright cinnamon roll when he’s trying to be Batman now), taken aback when she matter-of-factly says she loves him, surprised when she asks him if he hates her now, sees her as a perpetual ray of sunshine in his life, sees her good humor raises spirits, sees her as a shining beacon of hope, Severa: bluntly handles her “quirk”, thinks she spends too much of hr time worrying about other people, can tire quickly of her aggressiveness, Morgan: finds her pep a little perplexing with her amnesia, gets annoyed when she badgers him about the mask, unamused with her zany bossiness, flustered by her theory the he wears it because he’s really shy, gets quickly fed up with her, thinks she means well tho, Marc: Yarne: sees as a little brother, very patient with, not really sure how to feel about his and Noire’s mutual crushes, usually sticks up for him regarding his constant terror, Laurent: gets along well with, asked him to give him daily reports on how every-thing’s doing, tries to hide his mom instincts to look after everyone when he questions his motives, doesn't get when Laurent suggests that sometimes Gerome could join him on reports, declines at first but upon reflection he knows he shouldn't use Laurent as his proxy, Nah: creeped out by her whimsically/curiosity-fueled following him, not interested in her games, doesn’t bend to her increasing tantrum when she asks/demands to touch his mask, freaked out when she tries to rip the mask off, asks her again why she’s doing this, sees her a a tantrum-throwing child, then realizes she’s trying to play with him, realizes she did this to make friends with him but knew he’d refuse if she just said as much, Uncle Gaius: Uncle Henry: Robin: very wary/cautious of, does not appreciate her getting to close to one pf his friends for “no good reason”, always tries to be prepared to strike her down if she shows any signs of repeating their timeline, Skills Wyvern Knight class, becomes a PS: CHQ "This is farewell!" "All must end!" "Move." "Embrace your fate!" Plans Epilogue: Category:Work: FE 13 AU Category:Rosanne Category:Canon Characters